Un cambio en nuestras vidas
by Kaori kawai TT.TT
Summary: lucy,juvia y erza son humilladas por todo la clase solo por ser cerebritos y mas el grupo de natsu, que pasaría si todo cambiara al juntarlos como equipo? surgirán nuevos sentimiento o no? Nalu-jerza-gruvia cap 6 up!
1. la noticia

Un cambio en nuestras vidas

DECLAIMER:fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenesen solo se los pedi prestados a

Prologo:lucy,juvia y erza son humilladas por todo la clase solo por ser cerebritos y mas el grupo de natsu, que pasaria si todo cambiara al juntarlos como equipo? surgiran nuevos sentimiento o no? Nalu-jerza-gruvia

-LA NOTICIA 

Pensaminetos de lucy

Mi nombre es lucy herfilia tengo 17 años , si digo que soy feliz y si digo que soy feliz todo color rosa estaria diciendo una absurda mentira los anteriosres tres años e sufrido mucho desde que mi madre murio, mi padre se volvio indiferente nunca me presta antencion y solo le da valor a lo material lo unico que tengo son mis dos unica mejores amigas erza scarlet y juvia loxar. Odio estar en mi casa,odio estar en la preparatoria las tres somos el asme rerir de la clase gracias a un grupo de chicos populares que lo inegran: natsu dragneel, gray fullbuster y jellal fernandes,bueno aqui te dejo me tengo que ir adios diario

Relato de lucy

Hoy me levante mas temprano de lo usual me fui a bañar me puse el uniforme el mi es una falda que me tapa pasando un poco las rodillas simpre uso ropa holagada uso lentes por eso soy conosida como nerd o cerebrito de la clase (erza y juvia tambien \(u.u)/ gomene) tome mi desayuno y Sali caminando hasta el colegio me encontre con dos cabelleras conosidad una peliroja y otra azul son ellas

-chicas!-les dije con animo

-lucy!-me contestaron unisono y con una gran sonrrisa

-como estas-me pregunto erza ella estaba vestida igual que yo pero sin lentes juvia tambien pero con lentes

-lucyy juvia te extrañoo-me dijo lluvia ¨llorando¨

-pero juvia solo me ausente 2 dias-conteste con diversion al verla asi

-fuee una eternidad-me dijo abrazandome con fuerza

- e-erzaa m-me-me estas a-aficiando-le dije con mi poca respiracion

-perdon lushy-me contesto con cariño desasiendo el abrazo

-juvia a tenido problemas por eso te llame tan tarde anoche perdon lucy-me dijo lamentandose

-jajajja no inmorta-le respondi con gracia mientra entrabamos al instituto

Relato de natsu

Hoy me levante tarde de nuevo mierdaa me bañe en menos de 5 minutos me vesti con el uniforme del instituto que consite en un pantalon gris y una chomba blanca con el escudo del instituto baje por las escaleras salude a mi gato happy y Sali corriendo por la puerta con una tostada en mi boca corri hasta el instituto al llegar pude divisar a mi dos amigos hablando normalmente y me les acerque

-hielito,jellal-dije cansado por la corrida

-hola flamita –me dijo gray mi mejor amigo desde pequeño

-hola natsu- me contesto mi otro amigo llamado jellal

-tanto tiempo viejos 2 dias es mucho aunque no lo crean-le dije con una sonrrisa en mi boca

-ay cabeza de lava nos extraño-me costesto con burla gray

-ACASO QUIERES PELEAR CUBO DE HIELO!? -le dije retandolo

-SI QUIERES PELEAR AGAMOSLO BARRIL SIN FONDO-me contesto el peli-azul

-si quieres pelear ponte ropa porno-man-le dije con gracia al ver que no traia puesta la camisa pasa casi siempre estaba acostubrado

-EHHH cuando mierda me la saque-dijo exaltado

En ese momento sono la campana

-ya vamonos no quiero llegar tarde por su culpa-dijo exsaltado jellal arratrandonos asia el salon

Relato normal- En clase

-en esta clase se podia sentarse de a tres o mas personas esta clase era de historia. Natsu,jellal y gray estan juntos al igual que lucy,erza y juvia

-la gripe española de 1.918 llamada la gripe aviar habia afectado mas de 600 millones de habitantes y unos 50 millones murieron (le estoy dando clases de historia (^3^)/ agradescan)

-el profesor explicaba pero un grupo de tres personas molestaban ala clase si el grupo de natsu tiraban palelitos molestaban hasta que se les ocurrio molestar ala rubia y sus amigas ya que estaban adelante de ellos

-chissssstt-empezo natsu tocandole la espalda con un lapiz a lucy

-ya basta-costesto lucy dandose la vuelta y volviendose asia el pizarron

-oye juvia-le dijo gray tirandole palelito ala cabeza de la nombrada

-juvia juviaa-prosigio asta que la susodicha se dio la vuelta

-porque molestan juvia ya basta

-uy se enojo noo- dijo gray mientra natsu y jellal le hacian coro

-ya cortenla-dijo lucy

-porque te hariamos caso cuatro ojos-dijo entristesiendo a lucy mientras se dava la vuelta entoses comenzaron a molestar a erza (NTA:erza no estan mala aca es mas reserbada y timida pero con juvia y lucy es mas impulsiva y divertida pero cuando se enoja es la verdadera)

- pelirroja-comenzo gray pero ella no contesto

-hey nerd-dijo natsu pero tampoco se dio la vuelta

- hey pelirroja es de mala educasion no contestar-dijo burlandose jellal

- Que quieren!-dijo enojada pero no tan fuerte solo para ellos

-ay la niña esta de malas-dijo con gracia gray lucy habia escuchado ella se estaba artando del comportamiento tan infantil de ellos tres no de ellos solamente tambien de todos,todos se burlaban del ellas solo por ser diferentes ya estaba arta.

–cortenlaaa!-dijo lucy ya enojada.

–cuando querramos-dijiron unisono los tres

-algo que aportar chicos-dijo el profesor enojado a los seis

-no!-contestaron todos juntos

Ya habia tocado la campana

-antes de irse todos tendran que hacer un trabajo-dijo el profesor

-ehhh-dijo toda la clase

- y sera en grupo tambien yo los elejire-dijo el profesor todos bufaron-sera de a seis asi que los grupos seran levi mcgarden,gajjel roxderfor,mirajne strauss, ,loke,aries y acuarius el segundo grupo sera natus dragneel,gray fullbuster,jellal fernandes,lucy herfilia,erza escarlet y juvia loxar el ultimo grupo sera elfenman strauss,lissana etrauss , romeo,cana,sting y wendy- toda la clase quedo en shook al escuchar el segundo grupo tanto como el grupo de natsu y el de lucy aun no podia creerlo-ya puede retirarse hasta que escucharon un grito de seis personas

-QUEEEEEEE-grito el grupo de natsu y lucy unisono

-lo que escucharon ahora seran equipo mañana dare los temas-dijo el profesor mientras se retiraba

-significa que trabajaremos juntosssssssssssssss!- dijieron los seis

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

\(^u^)/

Continuara

Espero que les aya gustaado gomene si tiene faltas de ortografia pronto estara el segundo capitulo dejen rewiens si les gusto o dejen consulas de lo que quieren que pongan besos

yukino12


	2. peleas,recuerdos y decisiones

Un cambio en nuestras vidas

Declaimer:fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenesen ellos son de hiro mashima

Peleas,recuedos y deciciones

Pensamiento de natsu

Aun tengo en mi mente lo que dijo el profesor .

Flashback

-queeeeee!-gritamos unisono.

-lo que escucharon-dijo-ahora seran equipo mañana dare los temas-no costesto y se retiro.

Fin de flashback

Ahora estoy acostado en mi cama son la 1 de la madrugada aun no puedo dormirme no puedo creer que estare con esas nerds dañara nuestra reputacion,hay no puedo creer que esto este pasando-pense mientras me golpeaba con una almohada hasta quedarme dormido.

A la mañana siguiente

6:45

Me levante de mi cama muy cansado ya que me dormi tarde,me fui directo a bañarme.

Minutos despues Sali con una toalla de la cintura para abajo,abri la puerta de mi armario y me coloque el uniforme del instituto y Sali escaleras abajo a alimentar a mi gato happy

-parese que mi papa no se desperto-pense mietras tomaba la comida de happy-ven a comer happy-lo llame

-eye-me costesto el gato yo le sonrrei y me fui a preparar el desayuno...

-es de las pocas veces que mi hijo se levanta temaprano y se prepara su propio desayuno-hablo una voz detras de mi-estas madurandoo!-me volvio a decir con lagrimas

-buenos días igneel-le respondi ignorando lo que dijo y sentandome a comer mi desayuno

-tienes algo que hacer hoy-me pregunto

-n-n-no l-l-lo s-s-se-dije con comida en mi boca

-MASTICA Y LUEGO RESPONDE!-me dijo algo enojado ya que lo escupi

-que no lose-costeste levantandome de la silla a lavar los platos

-tambien lavas los platos oh por dios me an cambiado a mi hijo-me hablo derrepente y asombrado

-hahaha-me rei sarcasticamente-adios viejo-le dije tomando mi mochila y saliendo por la puerta (jaajaj por donde mas XD)

Pensamiento de lucy

Hoy me lavante muy cansada pensando que are equipo con el tarado,idiota,infantil de natsu aunque no puedo negar que tiene bonitos ojos y que su ESPEREN! Que estas pensando lucy estas hablando de dragneel,natsu dragneel el chico que dejo de ser tu mejor amigo solo por la popularidad ja recuerdo cuando te iba a buscar a tu casa

Flashback

-nee natsu-grito una niña rubia a las afueras de una casa

-luce-le contesto un chico peli-rosado saliendo de la casa

-no me digas luce natsu-dijo fingiendo enojo

-gomene-lamento el peli-rosa rascandoce la cabeza-vamos-le pregunto

-shy vamos-costesto tomandole la mano mientras salian corriendo.

Fin de flashback

-No no no no y no lucy no puedes estar recordande eso-pense mientras sacudia mi cabeza y me dirigia a bañarme

Minutos despues

Ah eso fue refrescante –dije con una toalla enredada en mi cuerpo, tome mi uniforme y me lo puse luego abri la puerta y desendi las escaleras

-hola virgo-le dije a mi sirvienta

-hola prinsesa quiere que le prepare el desayuno-me pregunto amablemente

-no, no es necesario-le respondi con una sonrrisa.

-es mi dever asi que acompañame-me contesto

-okey esta bien-le dije con un mis mejillas infladas

Luego de desayunar tome mis cosas y me fui hasta la puerta de mi casa a esperar a erza y jubia que dijieron que vendrian a buscarme

-lucy abre la puerta-me llamo la peli-azul

-ya voy-le conteste abriendo la puerta.

-lushy-me ablo erza detras mio

-hola erza-dije con anime

-bueno ya vamos chicas-exclame

-si-dijieron unisono

Relato normal

Iba corriendo con erza y jubia ya que se les hiso tarde porque pararon para comer un helado y habia mucha fila e iban a tanta velocidad que lucy no se dio cuenta que se iba a chocar con sierto peli-rosa

-auchh-se quejo lucy que se encontraba en el piso

-ten mas cuidado niñaa!-grito natsu

-oye tu-y se quedo perpleja al ver con quien avia chocado.

-oh cuatro ojos –le dijo levantandoce mientras se burlaba

-OYE QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA PORQUE ME TRATAS ASI!-le grito lucy

-PORQUE SE ME DA LA GANA!-respondio cruzandoce de brazos

-UYYY ERES TAN INFANTIL!-se quejo la rubia

-JA ALMENOS SOY MEJOR QUE TU!-le siguio natsu

-IDIOTA!-le dijo lucy

-TONTA!-le grito natsu

-INFANTIL!-contesto la rubi

-CUATRO OJOS!-dijo el peli-rosa tratando de erirla

-jeje chicos porque no lo paran?-pregunto jubia trando de calmarlos

-TU CALLATE-dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo asustando a jubia

-sera mejor que no nos metamos-sugerio erza con una gotita de sudor en la frente

-jubia cree lo mismo-contesto con temor al ver a la rubia y al peli-rosa matarce con insultos

Rinngggg (que sexis efectos los mios XD)

-esto no queda asi dragneel!-dijo lucy

-igualmente herfilia-contesto natsu adentrandoce al instituto

-vamo chicas-dijo lucy con una sonrrisa

-c-claro –dijieron unisono mientras que tambiens e adentravan al instituto

En otra parte

-uy que te paso-pregunto gray a natsu

-nada hielito-contesto este

-uy creo que uno no esta de buen humor-hablo jellal

-callate jellal-contesto

-vamos cabeza de lava que paso-pregunto gray

-es que la nerd me tiene arto ahora decidio encararme frente a toda la escuela-contesto

-puff jajajajajajjaj-rieron gray y jellal

-no se rian no es gracioso-le dijo natsu a los chicos

-y bueno cabeza de lava que vas a hacer-pregunto gray.

-me voy a vengar ahi va a ver-contesto con una sonrrisa

-te voy a destruir herfilia-penso natsu

En otra parte

-te voy a destruir dragneel-penso lucy

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

Continuara

NOTA: Disculpen si tiene faltas de ortografia,bueno aqui les traigo el cap 2 mañana voy a ver si puedo subir el 3 gracias por los rewiens si quieren pueden dejarme sujerencias tomatazo lo que quieran hasta el cap 3 by: yukino12


	3. L-LA CASA DE E-E-ERZA

Un cambio en nuestras vidas

Declaimer:fairy tail y sus personajes y sus personajes no me pertencen ellos son de hiro mashima pero la historia es mia :3

Pensamientos de personajes: -bla bla

Comentarios mios: (entre parentecis)

Textos: -blabla-

L-LA CASA DE E-E-ERZA

Pensamientos de lucy

-uyyy que le hice es un idiota e infantil, nisiquiera acepto mis disculpa aunque no se que le hice para tratarme haci pero no tiene que tratarme haci ami ni a las chicas es un invesil-pensaba lucy por "acto" con natsu (un poco mas y se mataban XD)

Fin de los pensamientos de lucy

-nee lucy porque no entramos al salon-pregunto erza

-si jubia cree lo mismo a parte ya sono el timbre-hablo jubia

-okey vamos-dijo con una sonrrisa (tsundere o-o)

Las tres entraron al salon y se sentraron en sus respectivos lugares al igual que natsu y los demas, se quedaron detras de la rubia y sus amigas ellas estaban en una rara conversacion y como natsu, gray y jellal se dieron cuenta que el profesor no vino se dedicaron a molestar a la rubia y acompañantes

Conversacion de las chicas

-jajajaja de enserio-dijo lucy con gracia por lo que le estaban contando

-si el estaba ahí y no quitaba su mano segun el eso tenia miel dentro-contesto erza con risa

-jajaja jubia aun no puede creer que tu primo metio su mano en un panel de abejas solo por tener hambre (eso es de hombres ja paresco elfen-man XD)-esclamo jubia limpandose las gotas de lagrimas

-tendrian que haberlo visto gritando y corriendo diciendo "ahhh quitemenlas quitenmelas" jajaj-dijo erza imitando una voz de hombre.

Fin de conversacion de las chicas

-de que hablan niñas –pregunto jellal alas "niñas"

-que te importa-contesto erza

-huy la nena se desperto de malas-se burlo gray (si estubiera la verdadera erza no creo que ubiera sobrevivido alguno de los tres XD).

-ara ara chicos porque no nos llevamos un poco mejor?-pregunto jubia con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-y porque quieres llevarte mejor con nosotros-preguntaron los tres chicos

-emm ej-dijo nerviosa al tener las tres miradas de los chicos en ella- quiza porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos eh y bueno no creo que deveriamos llevarnos tan mal-contesto jubia con un suave sonrrojo.

-okey-dijo gray.

-y en donde nos encontrariamos-pregunto jellal

-etto bueno nos encontrariamos en...-hablo jubia hasta que el profesor la interrumpio.

-hola chicos ya sientensen-ordeno el profesor y todos se acomodaron-ahora les dare los temas que aran en grupo, grupo 1 sera investigar sobre las pestes que habia en esa epoca el segundo grupo sera- en ese momento que dijo "el segundo grupo" todas las miradas del salon pasaron a los seis chicos- de las costumbres europeas de esa epoca y el tercer grupo-mientras el profesor seguia hablando los seis chicos se miraban hasta que lucy rompio el hielo

-emm bueno creo deveriamos decidir en donde encontrarnos-conto lucy con una sonrrisa nerviosa.

-je como decia creo que deveriamos encontrarnos en la casa dee erza-dijo jubia con una sonrrisa

-jeje si creo que mi casa estaria bien-contesto erza.

**Nota mental de erza**

**Matar a jubia**

-tomen-les dio lucy un papel a los tres chcos

-que es esto pregunto-natsu

-es la direccion de la casa de erza

-vengan a las 6:00 pm y si no vienen no pondremos sus nombres en el trabajo-dijo amenazante erza

-okey-dijieron los tres-estaremos ahi-nuevamente unisono

En el reseso

Jajajaja-se reia un peli-rosa

-callate-contesto gray- no es gracioso

-no tendrias que verte como caias en la trampa de natsu-dijo jellal con gracia

Natsu habia creado una trampa para lucy como vengansa pero como vio que ella no venia decidio usar a gray.

-hey hielito tendrias que verte-dijo natsu

-callate afeminado de pelo rosa – le grito gray a natsu

-que dices hombre calsonzillo-contesto gritando natsu.

-ah otra vez-penso jellal con la mano en la cara

En otra parte

-donde estassss!-gritaba una pelirroja

-gomenasaiiiiiii!-decia una peliazul gritando y corriendo.

-te voy a asesinar jubia!-decia erza-por que elejiste mi casa jubiaaa-dijo enojada

-etto pues porque mi casa esta desordenada y en la de lucy esta el gruñon de jude-dijo jubia-ah gomenasai gomenasai no quise decir eso- decia jubia mientras movia sus manos en signo de negacion,

-jaja no importa jubia

Mas tarde

-bueno erda no vemos a las cinco-dijo lucy mientras se despedia

-iguan nos vemos a las cinco-contesto jubia

Pensamientos de erza

-ah ya llege-grite mientras me adentraba a mi casa-hola ay algien hola-dije mientras dejaba mi mochila en el sofa

-ah creo que estoy sola-pense

-ah creo que me voy a bañar y luego espero a las chicas-me dije

Minutos despues

-ah que lindo estubo-pense mientras me ponia una musculosa arriba de ella una camisa larga a cuadrille un pantalon de jeans azul y unas corvers blancas

Fin de pensamientos de erza

Dindon (super efectos mios XD)

-erza habre-decia lucy ella llebava ella vestia un pantalon vaquero ajustado negro y una remera blanca con diseños azules y unas convers negras.

-erza habreee-grito de nuevo jubia ella vestia una remera tipo vestido rosa y un pantalon de jeans negro

-ya voy –decia erza mientras habria la puerta

-holaa!-dijieron unisono mientras entraban

-hay que esperar a los otros verdad-dijo lucy

-ehh si mietras tanto porque no ordenamos un poco la casa asi esta toda ordenada-opino erza

-buena idea-contesto jubia-vamos

Y asi paso otra hora mientras erza, lucy y jubia ordenaban un poco la casa de la pelierroja mientras los otros chicos se acercaban a la casa de erza

Dindong

-ah linda casa no natsu-decia jellal que vestia una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalon negro con unas zapatillas convers azules (se notan que me gustan las convers *U* )

-eh esta bien-desica natsu que vestia una remera gris con un pantalos mezclilla azul con zapatillas convers blancas

-ya tocaron el timbre?-pregunto la ultima persona del grupo gray el llevava puesto llevava un pantalon mezclilla azul con tonos negros y unas zapatillas all star negras

-si ya tocamos-dijo natsu con un deje de molestia

-hay vamos-se escucho de adentro tres voses femeninas hasta que se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron asombrando a los tres chicos al ver estas tres diosas dentro de la casa

Pensamiento de los tres chicos

-OH POR DIOS-pensaron los tres chicos

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

(^3^)/

NTA: ya se no me maten por ser tan corto ni tampoco me maten por no subirlo rapido es que mi inspiracion no venia bueno nose dejen rewens espero que les haya gustado y gracias por todos los rewens pronto saldra la 3 (*3*)/

By:yukino-san


	4. los seis en casa

Un cambio en nuestras vidas

Declaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertencen le pertencen a hiro mashima pero la historia es 100% mia .

Pensamientos:-nya nya nya-

Pensamientos mios-(entre parentecis)

Textos:-bla bla bla

Sueceso anteriores

-si ya tocamos-dijo natsu con un deje de molestia

-hay vamos-se escucho tres voces femeninas hasta que se habrio la puerta asombrando a los tres muchachos al estras tres diosas dentro de la casa

Pensamientos de los chicos

-OH POR DIOS!-gritaron mentalmente los tres chicos

Cap 4

Los seis en casa

Ehhmm chicos-dijo lucy

-estan ahi-grito erza a los tres chicos

-hi-contstaron los tres

-esta es la recidencia scarle-pregunto jellal

-claro si no cual mas va a ser-dijo erza-pasen-volvio a decir

-claro-dijieron los tres

-quieren tomar algo-pregunto lucy

Natsu pov

-ay que hermosa esta sin lentes y sin faldas largas y su cabello es ta tan hermo... QUE MIERDA YA NATSU DEJA DE PENSAR ESTUPIDESES TARADO,TARADO-pense mientras me abofeteaba mentalmente

Fin pov natsu

-eh eh quieren o no?-pregunto nuevamente lucy

-este claro-dijo natsu recuperando su "cordura"

-bueno vamos chicos a buscar vamos chicas a vucar las bebidas

-si-dijo erza mientras se dirigian a la cocina

Mientras tanto el la sala

habia mucho silencio entre los tres chicos hasta que gray decidio romper el hielo

-que linda casa no jejeje-hablo gray con una sonrrisa nervisosa sin poderse sacar a la peli azul de su cabeza

-esas eran las "nerds"- pregunto jellal

-muchos indicios dicen que si-contesto gray

-creo que natsu esta mal-dijo gray

-porque lo crees-dijo jellal

-pues miralo-dijo en un tono gracioso

Natsu estaba casi palido y no parecia estar en este mundo

-natsu-decia jellal-que te pasa-pregunto

-no se natsuu-grito gray hasta que se le ocurrio la idea de golpearlo con algo busco y encontro el contro de la television y se lo lanso a la cabeza

-AUCHH pero que carajo-grito natsu sobandose la cabeza

-alfin despiertas fosforo-dijo gray

-tu fuiste maldito-grito natsu a gray

-puede ser, puede que no-contsto con gracia

-maldito imbesil-grito natsu a su amigo/rival

-que,que cosa-pregunto gray sin prestarle atencion

-lo que oiste ojos caidos almenos vistete-dijo natsu

-que mierda-exclamo gray

-hay cuando van aprender-suspiro jellal

En la cocina 

-jubia me pasas ese plato-dijo erza

-claro erza toma-contesto jubia

-lucy,lucy lucyyyyy que le pasa-pregunto erza

pov lucy

-po...po...porque me siento haci si ya se que natsu es tan idiota que hasta un niño de prescolar le ganaria pero me andubo mirando todo este tiempo bha no ... no creo que se eso a parte es tonto,infantil, egoista y devo pensar que truco usare para vengarme jum

-lucy lucy que le pasa-creo que me estan llamando y yo pensando estupideces debo dejar de hablar sola

-que, que pasa-dije

-que paso lucy-me pregunto erza

-nada,nada jeje-no creo que quisieras saber- pense

-jubia cree que hay que llevar las bebidas-me dijo jubia

-a..ayudan a jubia-me pregunto jubia con todas las gaseosas en los brazos

-claro-respondimos erza y yo

-vamos a la sala –nos dijo erza-no confio muchoen ellos-dijo con un aura aterradora

-cla..claro je-contestamos las dos con una gotita en la cien

fin del pov lucy

en la sala

-natsu arregla eso ya-dijo jellal enojado

-si ya voy-dijo natsu tomando lo que habia tirado

-esto es tu culpa cabello de mujer-dijo gray

-yo que tengo que ver idota-exclamo natsu

-yaaaa! Cortenla los dos y arreglen eso antes que erza y la demas vengan por que si no estaremos en un gran lio PAR DE IDIOTAS!-dijo jellal arto de esos dos

-aye!-dijieron natsu y gray para ponerse a ordenar lo que casi destrullen a veses jellal da miedo-pensaron los dos

-que culpa tuve yo en esto-se preguntaban natsu y gray mentalmente

-esta es la culpa de natsu/gray-prensaron los dos chicos por lo que paso minutos atras

Flashback

-me puedes decir porque mierda me golpeastes-pregunto natsu enojado

-estabas como en transe afeminado-contesto gray con el mismo tono

-que dices exibisionista –dijo natsu

-es que no paran nunca-penso jellal con una gotita en su cien

-que dices cabeza de cerillo?!-pregunto gray

-lo que escuchaste prinsesa de hielo-contesto natsu

Y ahi comenzo otra de sus peleas lanzandose golpes mietras que jellal trataba de calmarlos hatsu que natsu empujo muy fuerte a gray haciendolo caer en una mesita y tirando todos los objetos que habia en ella

-mira lo que hicistes idiota-decia gray

-mi culpa yo no tengo nada que ve-dijo natsu

-YAAA! Dejen de pelear y ordenen el desastre que hicieron yaaa-estallo de la furia jellal

-AYE!-dijieron natsu y gray

Fin del flashback

-chicos ya trajimos las bebidas-dijo lucy

-ah ... eh gracias-dijieron los tres

-bueno que tal si ya empezamos el trabajo-comento erza

-si!-contestaron todos

-jubia cree que deverias traer la laptop para conectarla a la tele-dijo la peli azul

-si tienes razon jubia-chan acompañenmen para buscar los cables-dijo la pelirroja

-claro-dijieron las dos

-esperen aqui-le dijo erza a los chicos-y no toquen nada-dijo nuevamente

-cla...claro-dijo gray nervioso

-ya erza jubia cree que los asustaste-decia jubia mientras subian las escaleras

Pov gray

-hay jubia esta muy sexi e...esperen gray acaso piensa que que jubia es linda,tarado pero desde cuando me converti en un pervertido ahora soy un loco que habla solo-pense

-gray-dijo jubia (aca jubia no dice "sama" pero por ahi luego se lo agrego OwO)

-no,no,no no puedo pensar eso no me estoy combirtiendo en un pervertido

-mm gray-acaso ella me esta llamando

-gray!-devo de dejar de pensar en estupideces

-gray jubia cree que deves despertar ya que llevas en trace ya mucho tiempo-me dijo jubia

-ah eh perdon-dije abochornado

-no no importa-me dijo con una sonrrisa

-que bien cuatro ojos a trabajar –dije con una sonrrisa

-basta de decirle asi a jubia-me grito la peliazul

-que pasa chicos-pregunto la chica rubia amiga de jubia

-lo que pasa es que este imbesil no deja de insultar a jubia-me dijo jubia por alguna razo eso me hirio

-uy ya se enojo la nerd?-pregunte sin medir mis palabras

-que te pasa jubia jamas te ah echo algo que tienes con nosotras-no no no no queria hacerla enojas

-porque quiero ademas quien te crees tu –pregunte

-pudrete gray-me dijo mientas salia corriendo en direccion de la cocina

-jubia-dijo la rubia-espera-hablo nuevamente mientras iba a buscarla

-que has echo-me pregunto la peliroja-con un aura negra

-que...que y... yo no hice nada-hable por alguna razon siento un gran miedo al estar serca de esta mujer

-vete a pedirle una disculpa si no quieres terminar en el hospital-me dijo la chica

-por dios esa es una mujer intimidante-pense mientras corria hacia la cocina

Fin del pov gray

Mientras que erza terminaba de conectar los cables natsu y jellal hablaban entre susurros

-natsu quien dirira que la loxar tendria ese temperamento-dijo jellal rascandose la nuca

-yo creo lo mismo pero viste al demonio pelirojo-dijo natsu atemorizado

-yo creo que es muy bonita-dijo en un muy bajo susurro que hiso que natsu ni lo escuchara

-dijiste algo-pregunto natsu

-que no nada-dijo jellal sonrrojado (awww o/o)

-listo ya esta-dijo erza mientras se paraba del suelo

-bueno empez...-hablaba natsu pero no pudo tenrminar porque entraban a la sala, una jubia feliz, una lucy divertida y a un gray golpeado que demonios paso alli-pensaron erza,natsu y jellal con una sorrisa nerviosa

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

**NTA**

**ohayo minna bueno perdon por tardarme tanto tiempo es que tube muchos problemas y tambien el word me habia dejado de andar y tube que hacer muchos trabajos para la escuela gracias por todos los comentarios y gracias por seguir la historia estoy muy contenta **

**Bueno ****sayonara minna dejen reviews si les gusto (^3^) / **

**By:yukino-chan **


	5. cambios extraños y besos inesperados

Un cambio en nuestras vidas

Disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes son mio ellos son de hiro mashima-sensei pero la historia es 100% mia

Cambios extraños y besos sorpresas

-hola chicos-dijo gray muy dañado

-ho...hola gray estas bien-pregunto jellal-pero que paso en la cosina-penso el peliazul

-que si estoy bien perf...to –dijo gray con una sonrrisa forzada

-haci claro hielito te ves muy bien-bromeo natsu

-callate idiota-dijo gray

-y que si no vas a golpearme si no te puedes ni mover-dijo muevamente natsu

-C-callate-dijo, el apenas podia hablar

-oye hermano estas seguro que estas bien-pregunto nuevamente jellal

-b...bien-dijo pero en ese momento se trastabilllo y callo al frio suelo

-erza creo que deveriamos dejar el trabajo para despues-dijo jellal cargando a su amigo

-bueno esta bien llevenlo parece estar inconciente-dijo la peliroja con una deje de molestia

-bueno nos vamos-dijo natsu mientras se dirigian a la puerta para abandoranar la casa

Minutos despues

-jajajaja no no puedo creer que hiciste eso lucy-dijo erza tirada en el piso literalmente llorando de la risa

-buenoo-contesto lucy con un sonrrojo

-jubia cree que te pasaste lucy-decia la peliazul

-L-Lucyy dime nuevamente lo que paso

-bueno...

Flashback

-jubia,jubia no llorres-dijo lucy

-es que... es que jubia no sabe q...que le hiso porque nos trata asi-dijo jubia con lagrimas

-jubia-aparecio un pelinegro

-que quiere tu-dijo lucy enojada al ver a gray en el lumbral de la puerta

-lucy dejame hablar a solas con jubia puedes?-pregunto el pelingro

-mmmm-dudo pero al final decidio dejarlo-esta bien pero rapido

Cuando se fue lucy hubo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que jubia decidio romper el hielo con una pregunta

-que quieres hablar con jubia-pregunto la chica

-jubia ehh-decia nervioso-queria pedirte perdon por lo de recien me comporte medio infantil de pronto perdoname si-decia gray con una sorrirsa

-esta bien jubia te perdona pero quisiera saver porque nos tratas haci si le hizo algo jubia?-pregunto poniendo nervioso el iba a decir pero algo hizo que se resbalara cayendo ensima de ella,lo peor de todos que su rostro quedo sobre los pechos de jubia la cara de jubia competia con el pelo de erza y para la "gran" suerte de gray una lucy con aura endemoniada estubo observando todo lo que sucedio

-entonces para esto querias sacarme de la sala no fullbusterrrr!-pregunto una lucy endemoniada

-no...no es lo que crees-se excuso gray levantadose

-no mis ojos vieron otra cosa-contrataco lucy

-mierda-penso gray

-te asesinare fullbuster-grito lucy mientras sacaba un bat de beisbol de quien save donde y fue a atacar a gray

-no... lo...hice...a pro-propocito-decia gray esquibando hasta que por obra de su "buena" suerte el bat que tenia lucy en las manos se le resvalo y fue a dar a la cabeza de gray tirandolo al suelo casi inconciente

-lucy jubia cree que te pasaste-replico viendo al pobre gray casi inconciente

-tu crees!-dijo la rubia recuperando su compostura y viendo un poco preocuanda a gray

-gray estas...-no termino de decir sus palabras porque un estante con ollas y cubiertod callo sobre gray

-gray!-hablaron unisono

-hey idiota estas bien-pregunto lucy

-si e-est-estoy b-bien-dijo gray con una sorrisa nerviosa y un pensamiento

Nota mental: gray

NUNCA hacer enojar a lucy JAMAS!

-jubia perdon si-dijo el con una sonrrisa

-bueno vamos a hacer el trabajo-dijo lucy mientras se iban a living

Fin flashback

-JAJAJAJA-una risa extallo en la casa

-no importa cuantas veces los escuche siempre me da gracia-gritaba como loca una peliroja

-ya,ya basta si creo que me pase pero la culpa tambien es tuya-reprocho lucy mientras la peliroja trataba de parar la risa

-jajaja por...por que-pregunto ella

-porque deviste ajustar el estante-respondio apuntandole con el dedo

-jubia piensa que fue lindo de parte de gray excepto esa parte-comento jubia sonrrojandose

-a si asme acordar que devo de asesinar a ese pelinegro-dijo erza tronandose los dedos y con una aura negra

-no jubia cree que gray-sa digo gray sufrio mucho no creen-dijo la peliazul

-mmm no yo creo que jubia se E-N-A-M-O-R-O-decia lucy con una sorrisa picara

-noooooo claro que no jubia nunca se enamoraria de un patan como el-decia jubia super sonrrojada

-jubia se enamoro-empezaron erza y lucy

-ya ya bastaaa-dijo jubia

-jubia se enamoro,jubia se enamoro,jubia se enamoro-sigieron la rubia y la pelirroja

-noo ya basta-dijo ella mientras corria por la casa escapando de sus locas amigas

En otro lugar

-ur tu crees que estara bien-pregunto jellal a la madre de gray

-si jellal esos golpes son como los de natsu solo que un poco mas fuertes-analizo ur mietras miraba a natsu y este se escondia detras de jellal

-ah calzon-man resivio una linda paliza una linda paliza de la rubia-dijo natsu

-si je-penso jellal al recodar como vinieron a la sala

Con las chicas

-ya terminaron de molestar a jubia chicas-pregunto

-si ya-dijo lucy mientras se acostaba en el suelo-ah ya tengoo una idea-se paro derrepende del suelo

-que pasa lucy-pregunto su casi hermana pelirroja

-porque no hacemos un cambio-respndio alegrmente lucy

-cambio a que te refieres-dijo erza

-si nos cambiamos la falda,los lentes,el pelo-dijo lucy contando todo lo devian cambiar

-lucy tienes razon jubia quiere cambiar agamoslo

-si si que dices erza-preguntaron

-okey okey lo aremos lo aremos-dijo resignada la pelirroja

-bueno vamos arreglar las cosas-agarro las dos manos de las chicas y las arrastro hacia la habitacion de la pelirroja

Minutos despues

-listo quedo muy bien-admiro lucy su arduo trabajo

-aja quedo muy bien-opino erza

-a jubia le gusta-dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos

Lucy,jubia y erza cambiaron su uniforme dejandolos un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas jubia y lucy se pondrian unos lentes de contacto y llevaran el pelo suelto (uniformes son como el ova cuando van a la escuela XD)

-bueno nos vemos erza-dijo lucy mientras se despedia con un abrazo

-adios er-chan-dijo jubia mientras tambien la abrazaba

-adios chicas-se despidio erza mietras entraba nuevamente a la casa

Pov lucy

-ahmm-me desperte mientras me estiraba mis brazos en unos segundos ya estaba preparando el baño,minutos despues Sali aunque no queria el agua estaba perfecta fui a mi armario en donde deje mi uniforme "nuevo" comenze a vestirme y arreglar un poco mi cabello fui hacia el espejo y me sorprendi

-guau-dijo no parecia yo mi falda paso de estar pasando mis rodillas ahora estaba unos cuantos sentimetro sobre ella mi pelo rubio que siempre tenia una coleta estaba largo y liso ya no use mis anteojos y me puse unos lentes de contactos cambie mucho aunque me gusto el cambio me dije a mi misma mientras vajaba a desayunar

Pov jubia

-oh por dios jubia a cambiado tanto-dije mientras me miraba al espejo ya no tenia esa larga falda se convirtio en una pequeña pero no tan chica como otras,mi pelo lo deje suelto dejando varios rulos cambie mis anteojos por lentes de contacto como dijo lucy-jubia se ve muy bonita espero imprecionar a gray-sama... por...queeee dije sama demonios a jubia se le esta pegando la estuipides del idiota de fullbuster devo de cuidarme bien eso parece contajioso-con ese ultimo pensamiento vaje a desajunar

Pov normal

-hola chicas-dijo una peli-escarlata el unifome de ella era igual al de ella solo que tenia el sueter rojo (como en el ova XD)

-er-chan-dijo jubia

-buenos dias estan muy bonita chicas-les dijo erza

-tu tambien pelirroja-dijo lucy con gracia

-ay gracias-dijo media sonrroja

-bueno vamos-dijo lucy tomando el pomo de la puerta-(erza y jubia habian ido a la casa de lucy a buscarla XD)

-si vamos-dijo erza

-jubia quiere ir

-todas preparadas-dijo nerviosa lucy

-si sin miedos-hablo erza en el mismo estado

-todas juntas-le sigio jubia

-estamos retrasando nuestra salida no-pregunto lucy ya que hace mas de 5 minutos habia dicho que abriria la puerta

-si-respondieron las dos con un aura deprimente

-vamos vamos estaremos bien si-ellas asintieron-estos vamos-dijo lucy mietras abria la puerta

En otro lado

-ya sabia que iba a suceder esto –dijo un pelirrosa mientras vajaba las escaleras a medio vestir mientras esquibaba algunas cosas en su camino

-hola hijo-dijo un hombre tranquilamente

-IGNEEL!-grito en el camino enojado el pelirrosa mientras acomodava sus cosas en la mochila-porque mierda no me despertaste-grito nuevamente el chico

-si que lo hice mocoso hasta te rosie con agua y tu no te despertastes y tienes el despertador de tu celular y tu alarma idiota y yo no tengo nada que ver a y otra cosa te quedas solo 5 minutos para llegar natsu-dijo mientras se terminael cafe-nos vemos luego natsu... natsu-dijo al ver la puerta abierta y humo blanco-aghh otra vez me dejo hablando solo-reprocho el pelirrojo

-mierda mierda mierda-pensaba natsu mientras corria por las veredas –ahh ya llege-dijo mietras se tiraba contra su salon

-flama llegastes-dijo un gray ya recuperado

-que no ves-contesto de mala gana

-ghe ghe-rio un peliegro-rosita mirastes tus pies-preguto nuevamente el pelinegro

-que quieres gajeel ahhh-ataco natsu hasta que se percato que habia perdido uno de sus zapatillas

-ghe ghe idiota-dijo mientras se dava la vuelta

-no no donde esta-desesperado estaba mientras buscaba su zapatilla

-natsu-le hablo un chico con una tatuaje-natsu-dijo nuevamente-natsuu-le hablo nuevamente hasta que exploto

-natsu IDIOTA DATE LA VUELTA Y PRETAME ATENCION-dijo irritado jellal

-ehh-dijo natsu mietras se dava la vuelta –j-jellal que onda hermano que pasa-pregunto nervioso por haber echo enojar a su amigo

-toma-dijo jellal mientras le tirava unas convers blancas

-o mi zapatilla gracias jellal-agradecio mientras se calzaba

-bueno mocosos ya sientencen-grito un hombre

-gildarts-dijo natsu emocionado

-como andan-pregunto el hombre hasta que tres chicas lo interrumpieron

-perdon llegamos tarde-pregunto una chica pelirroja

-jubia entra no pasara nada-dijo la chica rubia todos lse asombraron por el cambio que hicieron esas tres natsu,jellal y gray estaban peleandose hasta que sintieron un silencio entonces voltearon encontrando a las chicas nuevamente sexis como las vieron en su casa sus rostros tomaron un color rojo se dieron cuenta y escondieron su cara en sus manos

-etto bueno dias –dijo lucy mietras se senataban igual que sus amigas todas las miradas se centraban en ella igual que a sus amigas todas las miradas las de las chicas eran con odio y los chicos los miraban con ojos de pervertidos,natsu,gray y jellal asesinavan con la mirada a los ultimos nombrados y asi pasaron todas las horas hasta la salida la rubia,la pelirroja y la peliazul se dirigian a la casa de la ultima nombrada

-yei vamos a la casa de jubia hace mucho que vamos-decia jubia feliz

-ja si noche de chicas-dijo erza

-si-dijo mientras mirava a la nada

-ne lucy te pasa algo-pregunto jubia

-eh nada-dijo mietras se rascaba la nuca

-nee hacemo carrera-pregunto erza con una sorrisa en la cara

-siiii-respondieron las dos juntas

Las tre comenzaron a correr ya que la casa de jubia quedaba a unas pocas cuadrasdel colegio lucy estaba corriendo tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta que sierto pelirosa pasaba por el mismo lugar que ella

-cuidadooo!-advirtio pero ya era tarde

-ehh dijo el chico al ver que la rubi corria con toda velocidad ella callo encima de el,el tratando de que ella no se dañara cambio los lugares quedando el arriba de ella pero lo mas sorprendente fue que...

-oh por dios-dijo erza

-oh lucy y despues que me decias a mi no-replico jubia con una sonrrisa

Natsu y lucy habian acabado de una forma mas que comprometedora lucy habia quedado abajo de natsu el queriendo que ella no se lastimara la habiaabrazado lo peor de todo que ella se habia golpeado con tanta intencidad que los acabaron con sus labios pegados a los del otro mas simple terminaron en un BESO ella comenzo a abrir los ojos encontrandoce con unos ojos jade sorpredidos y el estaba sonrrojado a ella le parecio ¡¿tierno?! Hasta que se dio cuenta como estaban y se separo bruscamente

-eeee...ADIOSS!-grito lucy super sonrrojada mientras se iba corriendo a la casa de jubia

-espera lucy-hablo jubia mientras salia corriendo detras de ella

Pov natsu

-maldicion-me queje mietras me metia otra rebanada de pastele a la boca acababa de comer ya mas de 5 pastele uno mas dulce que otro pero ningunotan dulce como los labios de esa rubia por dios que me esta pasando,hay ella cambio tanto de ser esa dulce niña que conocio en el parque ja cuanto tiempo a pasado desde ese dia

Flashback

-nee hola estas bien-pegunto un niño pelirosado

-eh si-dijo levantado la vista dejando ver sus ojos chocolates llenos de lagrimas el niño por alguna razon sintio una rabia al ves sus lindo ojos chocolates con lagrimas se sonrrojo por ese pensamiento

-no tu no estas bien-dijo el niño mietras le secaba las lagrimas-quieres contarme-pregunto-soy de confiansa

-es que papa y mama se pelearon de nuevo en frente mio y no me gusta que se peleen me da miedo-contesto mientras se ponia a llorar nuevamente el niño no lo penso mas y la atrapo en un tierrno abrazo

-shh esta bien yo sere tu amigo quieres-pregunto el niño con una sonrrisa ella asintio con la cabeza dandole una sonrrisa haciendo que el pequeño pelirrosa se sonrrojara

-me llamo natsu dragneel y tu-dijo el chico

-lucy herpfilia-contesto ella

-lugui-dijo el chico tratando de animarla

-es lucy-dijo haciendo un encantador puchero

-bueno bueno luce-dijo bromeando nuevamente

-es lucy-le dijo y comenzo a correrle-vuelve aqui

Fin de flashback

-ahh estupidos recuerdos-me dije-mejor me voy a dormir-me volvi a decir paresco un loco hablando solo fui arriba y me tire a la cama

-luce cuanto tiempo no...

Continuara...

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

NTA:hi hi minna volvi no me olvidaron cierto bueno quiero agradecerles ah : AnikaSukino 5d – SakuraAlexandra - nerea fernandes - Ale Heronalde – tsukiko - sweetdream98 - Minako6613 - – joa - CRLNdark loneliness310 - cloud123strife – NaLu - Alejandra582 – lilymilyy. Gracias por seguir la historia estoy feliz de que les aya agradado bueno aqui el nuevo cap perdon por no actualizar tan pronto ya que tengo varios problemas pero no importa espero que les haya gustado el cap y dejen reiwens con sugerecias o cualquiero cosa en el proximo pondre jerza no vemos pronto

By:yukino-chan


	6. (sin titulo por falta de imaginacion)

Un cambio en nuestras vidas

Disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son de hiro mashima-sensei

Cap 6 (sin titulo por falta de imaginacion)

-natsu-se escucho la voz de una niña rubia

-ah luce como estas te estaba buscando pense que estabas en el parque-dijo el pelirrosado

-nee natsu hoy es tu cumpleaños cierto-el niño asintio con la cabeza-b-bueno te queria dar esto espero que te guste-lucy le extendio un paquete con estapados de dragones

-wow gracias luce-grito emocionado el pelirrosa le habia regaladola bufanda que habia visto era blanca con varias rayas (la que usa siempre XD)

-te gusto natsu-pregunto lucy

-si si me encanta luce sos la mejor-alago el niño mientras la abrazaba todos los que pasaban por ahi veian esa esena con ternura natsu se dio cuenta de eso y se separo sonrrojado

-toma-dijo natsu extendiendole un caja

-para que-pregunto la niña rubia

-es un regalo para ti luce-respondio natsu con una super sonrrisa

-pero natsu es tu cumpleaños no puedo aceptarla-dicho eso le devolvio la cajita

-pero lushyyy es mi regalo tomalo-insistio el niño

-no natsu

-si tomalo luce

-que no

-que si

-que nooo!

-que si tienes dos opciones tomalo o... tomalo

-esta bien-suspiro la rubia mientras el pelirrosa sonrrie victorioso

-ohh natsu es hermoso-dijo lucy al destapar la cajita vio un broche con dos mariposas doradas y piedras azules simulando diamantes (link al final XD)-gracias natsu-la chica abrazo sorprecibamente al pelirrosa haciendolo sonrrojar

-yyy como me queda-pregunto lucy ella se habia atado la mitad de su cabello

-m-m-muy bonita-natsu se puso mas rojo que antes a decir verdad el broche le quedaba hermoso

-vamos?-dijo lucy

-s...si vamos-contesto natsu mientras salian corriendo por el parque

-natsu eres el mejor amigo de todos-dijo lucy pero natsu noto que de pronto el cielo se habia vuelto negro y al voltear encontro a lucy llorando no lo dudo fue a socorrerla pero empezo a aparecer mucha gente y cada vez le tapaba mas la vista de "su" lucy

-LUCY!-grito el niño desesperado ella no se volto a verlo

-LUCYY ESPERA!-dijo nuevamente el pelirrosado

-LUCY-eso fue lo ultimo que vio a ella llorando sin nadie que la apollara luego de eso fue todo negro

-.-

-LUCY-se desperto el pelirrosado exaltado,natsu estaba todo transpirado y muy agitado-aghh otra vez ese estupido sueño porque no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza...-volteo la cabeza hacia el rejol-ah ya son las 6 am mejor me levanto una ducha fria me servira

Depronto suena el celular con la melodia de snow fairy (opening 1 XD )

-hi moshi moshi

Del otro lado de la linea hablaba un peliazul con un extraño tatuaje

-hola natsu

-jellal!?-se sorprendio natsu

-ese soy yo

-que pasa porque llamas tan temprano

-hoy nos juntamos en tu casa para el trabajo-dijo mas bien ordeno jellal

-esta bien-savia que no podia decirle que no amenos que no apreciara su vida

-bueno cuando lleges al instituto encuentra a las chicas y tu le dices

-que porque yoo-se quejo natsu

-porque es tu casa genio y por ahi las chicas aun esten enojadas y no quiero lidiar con eso-se escuso jellal el tenias motivos por lo cual no queria hacercarse a las chicas en especial a la pelirroja

-acaso tienes mied... y me corto

Fin de la conversacion

-papa-dijo natsu vajando las escaleras

-que quieres-pregunto

-hoy tienes algo que hacer-respondio sirviendoce un poco de cafe

-devo trabajar por que

-invite a mis amigo para aza-dijo

-si ya los conosco que tiene-pregunto el pelirrojo

-pero tambien vendran una chicas-decia levemente sonrrojado

-ah si y para aclarar mis dudas quienes son esas chicas-dijo con una sorrisa picara

-eeee ahh si je lucy herfilia,jubia loxar y erza scarlet-dudo en dicr el primer nombre

-lucy...lucy...LUCY-penso en voz alta el pelirojo hasta que se acordo de la pequeña niña rubia que siempre acompaña a natsu

-si que tiene-hablo natsu con un deje de molestia

-deveras estas con ella el destino los quiere juntos si te disculpastes con ella... nuevamente son amigos o novio-dijo igneel super feliz sonrrojando un poco al chico

-noo nada del destino no estamos juntos de ninguna de las dos maneras solo somos compañeros ademas ella...me odia-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

-pues deverias disculparte-le regaño el pelirrojo

-porquee yo si ella es quien tiene la cul...-no siguio mas ya que sintio algo llevandolo hacia la mesa

-porque TU tienes la culpa-dijo igneel resaltando el "tu" y estampandole la cara en la mesa

-auchh! Bueno pero que me importa si esta bien-mintio-bueno nos vemos mas tarde-se levanto y Salia por la puerta principal

-claro que te importa... hay layla me encantaria que estubieses aqui para ver esto-penso igneel mientras termina su taza de cafe

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-NO NO NO NO-gritaba una rubia corriendo por todo su cuarto tratando de vestirse-es la primera vez que llegare tarde-gritaba como loca mientras acomodaba sus utiles

-himme me castigara por no poder haberla despertado-pregunto una chica peli-violeta

-no claro que no virgo es mi culpa bueno adios-dijo mientras vajaba las escaleras dejando un humo blanco

-nooo porque es la primera vez que llego tarde-penso hasta que todo se volvio negro mejor dicho rosa espera... ¿¡ROSA!?

-ah duele-dijo abriendo los ojos pero se puso roja como un tomate al ver que estaba arriba de... de dragneel!

-ahh-gritaron los dos acaso el estupido destino decia que devian encontrarce de la misma manera pensaron los dos

-perdon-dijo lucy leveantandose rapido aun no estaba bien desde que por accidente tuvo su primer beso c-con e-e-e-el

-no importa-dijo el en el mismo estado que la rubia

-te ayudo-pregunto extendiendole la mano lo cual la chica acepto

-jajaja-el pelirrosa se empezo a reir de la nada

-que...que te pasa-pregunto la rubia al verlo reir haci-es mas hermoso cuando esta feliz-penso pero luego se sonrrojo violetamente ante tal pensamiento

-no nada luce solo me parecio graciosa tu cara al...-en ese momento se tapo la boca hace años que no la llama haci

-lu...ce-susurro la chica poniendole un lindo sonrrojo al chico

-ehh bueno llegaresmos tarde no crees jeje-dijo con una risa nerviosa

-ah si-dijo lucy mientras salia caminando

-ahh si lucy-grito asustando a la rubia

-que te pasa no me asustes haci-le regaño ella

-ah gomen pero jellal dijo que nos encontremos en mi casa que te parece-pregunto con sus sonrrisas tipicas

-cla-claro me pasas tu dereccion-aunque ya la se-penso

-si espera-empezo a escribirla en un papel que nadie save de adonde lo saco-listo toma-le extendio el papel a lucy

-bueno gracias-fue a guardar el papel pero al levantar la vista se topo con los ojos jade del chico y el con sus ojos chocolates se fueron acercando hasta que casi los dos podian sentir sus respiraciones...

-etto perdon-los saco de un trance un chico pequeño

-ahhh-dijo empujando a natsu super sonrrojada-eh que pasa niño-pergunto lucy dulcemente

-me podrian ayudar porfavor-dijo el niño

-claro que si que pasa-pregunto nuevamente lucy

-me ayudan a vajar mi pelota que quedo atascada en ese arbol-dio apuntando a un arbol que estaba a unos metros

-si-se paro ya que se habia arrodillado para estar a la altura del chico-natsu ve a vajarla-dijo aunque mas bien ordeno

-si si-rolo los ojos y se dirigia al arbol y tomo la pelota-toma-natsu se la alcanzo al niño

-gracias y su novia es muy bonita-dijo inocente y poniendo rojo a los dos jovenes

-no somos pareja pequeño-dijo natsu ocultando su sonrrojo

-ahh que mal-suspiro decepcionado el niño

-por que lo dices-pregunto lucy

-ah es que hacen linda pareja bueno adios-el niño desparecio dejando natsu y a lucy completamente petrificados...

En otra parte

-haci que tu eres la presidenta no?-

-si-

-y porque nunca supimos nada señorita scarlet-pregunto el chico con un extraño tatuaje en su ojo derecho

-po-porque no quise que lo supieran por eso le dije al director que no se lo dijiera a nadie

-ah estas muy bonita-dijo hasta que noto lo que habia dicho y se sonrrojo violentamente

-g-gracias –dijo erza –bueno creo que hay que buscar los papeles para entreselo al profesor-dijo seria-bueno vamos-

-si-jellal y erza caminaron hasta la biblioteca hasta que se dieron cuenta lo que estaba pasando alli

-peroo que paso aqui-decia sorprendida la pelirroja-quien hiso este desastre

-perdon no quisimos es que y-yo no lo-lo sentimos-decian unos chicos a erza que tenia un aura no muy buena

-ya ya erza solo cometieron un error-dijo jellal con una gotita de sudor al obeservar las miradas de suplicas de los chicos tirados en el suelo

-jum esta bien ustedes-señalo a los chicos-fuera!

-eye sir-dijieron mientras desaparecian de la biblioteca

-bueno devemos buscar... ahi estan-dijo erza mientras señalava un estante de arriba-traeme la escalera

-si-hablo jellal-toma y cuidado

-claro claro si ya se-dijo mientras subiala escalera-yo e subido y vajado esto siempre nada malo me pasara-dijo decidida

-si pero deves tener cuidado... ERZA-grito jellal y se lanzo a atraparla ya que la escalera era muy alta y en unos de los escalones erza se travo, todo lo que paso luego fue como en camara lenta jellal fue a tomar a erza de la cintura pero por el peso de la caida cayeron los dos al piso en una posicion comprometedora

-ahh itte je-jellal estas bien –preguntno la peliroja

-si no te procupes-le respondio el peliazul

-ah etto me sacarias las manos de la cintura –dijo erza sonrrojada

-kawaiii o/o-prenso jellal-si mejor antes que algien...

-ara que hacen aqui oh erza y jellal-decia sonrriendo un albina

-no no no es lo que crees etto... haci estaba en la escalera y me-me cai pero j-j-jellal me atrapo jeje-hablaba nerviosa erza mientras hacia movimientos raros con sus brazos

-ah erza no tienes porque mentir-dijo con una sonrrisa picara la albina

-noo mirajne es verdad-reprocho jellal

-solo vine a buscar esto-tomo unos papeles –sigan con lo suyo-ignoro olimicamente los comentarios de los dos adolecentes mientras Sali de la biblioteca

Fuera de la biblioteca

-vitacora de parejas de fairy tail 30% hay tengo que trabajar mas para el 100%-pensaba la albina mientras anotaba cosas en una libreta

-mira-neesan vamos elf-nichan nos esta esperando-dijo otra albina pero esta con el pelo corto hasta la nuca

-voy lissana –si tengo que trabajar mas jeje-prensaba mientras se empezo a reir de forma tetrica haciendo que lissana la mirara rara y asustada

-mi-mira-neesan estas bien-pregunto preocupada

-muy bien lissana mas que bien-dijo mientras caminava al salon

Con natsu y lucy 

-haci que vamos a tu casa-dijo lucy tratando de romper la tencion que habia desde que se habia marchado el niño

-si-respondio cortante natsu

-bueno que bien eh digo es mejor porque no queda tan lejos del colegio-decia nerviosa la rubia

-hmm-eso fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta del chico y ella hiso un puchero al ver que no le contestaba

-bueno adios-dijo mientras se iba por una direccion con un puchero y sonrrojada unque lo ocultaba el solo solto un risa

-esa no es la ruta para el colegio-dijo con gracias

-ehh-se volteo ella

-alli-señalo ella solo inflo sus mejillas con un adorable sonrrojo y se fue caminando cabeza baja por la direccion correcta

-oye-dijo el pelirrosa mientras llegaba a alcanzarla-porque cambiastes tu ropa-pregunto por que aunque no se lo dijiera el se sentia "ligeramente" molesto cuando tantas vistas masculinas se posaban en ella

-eh puesss nose solo queria un cambio-la rubia le dio una sonrrisa mientras este se sonrrojaba

- ah esto y como esta layla-chan-pregunto con una sonrrisa mientras recordava a la madre de la rubia hasta que su vista paso a la de la rubia ella tenia la vista ensombrecida y la mirada perdida

-ella...ella fallecio hace v-varios a-años-dijo con la voz entrecortada el solo se sorprendio al oir eso nunca se habia enterado de nadaa

-y-y-yo lo s-siento no quise recordarte eso-dijo natsu

-no importa y como esta tu familia-pregunto cambiando de tema ya que ese no era un tema cual de le gustara hablar

-ja muy bien happy esta muy grande y siempre esta comiendo –dijo nostalgico

-ah te queria de que decir que-lucy paro de hablar para contemplar la ecena que estaba biendo gray y jubia estaban de pies a cabeza empapados de agua mientra se gritoneavan entre si (simpre peleando XD)

-que demonios les paso-dijieron al unisono natsu y lucy

-que el/ella te cuente-djieron los dos juntos mirandose con odio

-TU tienes la culpa-reprocho gray

-JUBIA?! Jubia no tiene la culpa de que seas un idiota-contrataco jubia

-si,si tu no hubieras estado cerca de esa fuente no ubiera pasado esto-grito nuevamente gray

-tu te lanzaste como un pervetido hacia jubia-dijo la peliazul

-ALTOOO!-los paro una pelirroja que salio de algun lugar-me dicen porque estan mojados,porque estan peleando y que demonios tiene ver una fuente en esto quiero una respuesta rapida-grito arta erza de las estupidas peleas de gray y jubia parecia un pelea de casados-ya diganme que paso-

-puess paso que...-empezo gray hasta que jubia lo paro

-calla jubia va a contarlo bueno comenzo esta mañana jubia...

Continuara... \(*3*)/

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Sore-chan:que bueno que te guste espero que este bien el jerza aunque no me salio tanto y tambien creo que gray se lo merecia y mas adelante pondre las razon por lo cual se separaron y tambien pondre mas secretos entre los chicos *u*

Lilymilyy:gracias ^o^ espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

CRLNdark loneliness310:gracias espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y si lucy da miedo arigatou por leer

Meliandrade:que bien que te guste la historia mas adelante contare mas cosas que paso entre ellos gracias por leer

Alejandra582:que bueno que te guste el fic aunque tarde pronto como lo dije pasaran mucho mas cosas y aparicion de nuevos personjes :o espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

NTA:gracias por todos sus rewens perdon por tardarme tanto esque no tenia mucha inspiracion bueno gracias a todos hasta pronto se despide yukino-chan ahh y dejen rewens

By:yukino-chan


End file.
